César Gaviria/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver César Gaviria - Jean Chrétien.jpg| 1. Jean Chretien and Organisation of American State Secretary Cesar Gaviria enter hall. AP Archive Estados Unidos * Ver César Gaviria - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Garantías. | Jimmy Carter y César Gaviria le dieron una clara victoria al presidente Hugo Chávez. Foto: El Territorio César Gaviria - George H. W. Bush.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush (1989-1993), con el presidente de Colombia, César Gaviria (1990-1994). Semana.com Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton applauds Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo(R) as Cesar Gaviria(L), head of the Organization of American States(OAS) looks on during signing ceremonies 14 November at the OAS in Washington, DC. Clinton witnessed the signing of the OAS Convention on arms trafficking. AFP PHOTO/ Stephen Jaffe César Gaviria - George W. Bush.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush; OAS Secretary General, Cesar Gaviria; and OAS Assistant Secretary General, Ambassador Luigi Einaudi Washington, D.C. April 17, 2001. Photo by Roberto Ribeiro-OAS- América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco - César Gaviria.jpg| VISITA. El presidente de Costa Rica, Abel Pacheco, y el secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos, César Gaviria, dialogaron ayer en la mañana durante unos 45 minutos. Pacheco permanecerá hoy en Washington en visita privada; retornará mañana al país. / Foto: Casa Presidencial para La Nación Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| El ex presidente de Costa Rica y Premio Nobel de Paz, Oscar Arias arribará hoy a Bogotá para entrevistarse con el presidente César Gaviria y el consejero de Paz, Horacio Serpa Uribe. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 14 de agosto de 1992, 04:00 am César Gaviria - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Moisés Naím, Laura Chinchilla, César Gaviria y Felipe Calderón. JOAQUIN SARMIENTO AFP México * Ver Carlos Salinas - César Gaviria.jpg| En su visita a México, el presidente César Gaviria se entrevistó con el primer mandatario del país azteca, Carlos Salinas de Gortari. Fuente: Archivo Centro de Información Periodística CIP César Gaviria - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Sir Richard Branson, Kofi Annan, Ernesto Zedillo, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Cesar Gaviria, Ruth Dreifuss, Michel Kazatchkine, Jorge Sampaio, Thorvald Stoltenberg. – GCDP/Rebecca Bowring César Gaviria - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox y César Gaviria durante el foro Ciudad de las Ideas. EFE César Gaviria - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Calderón toma su foto 'selfie' con ex mandatarios latinoamericanos Se apuntó a la moda 'selfie' y tomó una fotografía junto a los ex presidentes Alan García, de Perú; César Gaviria, de Colombia, y el ex ministro de Chile, Claudio Orrego. Foto: Felipe Calderón Twitter Caribe Cuba * Ver César Gaviria - Fidel Castro.jpg| El presidente César Gaviria y el presidente Fidel Castro. // El Universal América del Sur Argentina * Ver Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary General Cesar Gaviria (2nd L) poses for a picture with Costa Rica's former president Rodrigo Carazo (L), US Jimmy Carter (C), Argentina's Raul Alfonsin and Colombia's Belisario Betancourt (R), international observers to Sunday's recall referendum, 14 August 2004 in Caracas. More than 14 million Venezuelans are eligible to vote in the referendum that will determine whether the controversial President Hugo Chavez should serve out the remaining two years of his term. With Venezuela deeply polarized between hard-core supporters and foes of the president, there was concern violence could emerge, particularly if the vote is close. AFP PHOTO/Luis ACOSTA Carlos Menem - César Gaviria.jpg| Imagen de la primera Cumbre Iberoamericana, celebrada en Guadalajara (México) en 1991. De izquierda a derecha: los presidentes de Cuba, Fidel Castro; Colombia, César Gaviria; Argentina, Carlos Menem; España, Felipe González y el rey Juan Carlos. EFE/MANUEL H. DE LEÓN. (detalle) César Gaviria - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Fernando de la Rua, Presidente de la República Argentina, visita la OEA. 14 de junio de 2000. Fotos de Roberto Ribeiro. César Gaviria - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| 7 Septiembre 2006 - XI Meeting Internacional LIDE - Ex-Pdte.César Gaviria (Colombia), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (Brasil) y Eduardo Duhalde (Argentina). Llao Llao Hotel & Resort, Golf - Spa - Bariloche - ha guardado en Visitas Ilustres Bolivia * Ver César Gaviria - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Los expresidentes colombianos Andrés Pastrana, César Gaviria y el expresidente de Bolivia Jorge Quiroga. Foto: León Darío Peláez/SEMANA César Gaviria - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Sánchez de Lozada recibió el informe de la OEA. AP Carlos Mesa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Presidents Carlos Mesa of Bolivia (L) and Cesar Gaviria of Colombia (R) chat just before the opening of the Sixth Summit of ex Presidents held in Lima on September 11, 2011. The forum commemorates the tenth anniversary of the signing of a Democratic Letter by representatives of 34 countries members of the Organization of American States (OAS). AFP Evo Morales - Sin imagen.jpg| Organization of American States (OAS) Secretary Cesar Gaviria (R) and Bolivian leader of Coca growers Evo Morales smile after a meeting between Bolivian congressmen and OAS members in La Paz, September, 2002. REUTERS/David Mercado DM Brasil * Ver Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| Gaviria regresó anoche al país, luego de firmar una declaración conjunta con el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, en la que los dos hicieron un llamado a la integración latinoamericana. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 4 de septiembre de 1991, 05:00 am Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. César Gaviria - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria, junto a los exmandatarios brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso y la suiza Ruth Dreifuss. // AFP YURI CORTEZ César Gaviria - Lula da Silva.jpg| El secretario general de la OEA, César Gaviria, conversa con el mandatario brasileño, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. (AFP) / ABC Color Chile * Ver César Gaviria - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Patricio Aylwin junto a César Gaviria (izquierda) y Carlos Menem (derecha). AFP César Gaviria - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Foto: La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, aparece rodeada de ex mandatarios en un alto de la reunión del Club de Madrid, que tuvo lugar en Santiago el lunes 13 de julio de 2009. De izquierda a derecha: César Gaviria, de Colombia, el presidente de la Corporación Andina de Fomento, Enrique Garcia; los ex presidentes chilenos Ricardo Lagos y Patricio Aylwin, Bachelet, Eduardo Frei, de Chile, Jorge Quiroga de Bolivia y Vicente Fox, de México. (AP Photo/Roberto Candia) César Gaviria - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: Candido Bracher, presidente Ejecutivo Itaú BBA; Ricardo Lagos, expresidente de Chile; Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, expresidente de España y Cesar Gaviria, expresidente de Colombia. // COLPRENSA César Gaviria - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Foto: La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, aparece rodeada de ex mandatarios en un alto de la reunión del Club de Madrid, que tuvo lugar en Santiago el lunes 13 de julio de 2009. De izquierda a derecha: César Gaviria, de Colombia, el presidente de la Corporación Andina de Fomento, Enrique Garcia; los ex presidentes chilenos Ricardo Lagos y Patricio Aylwin, Bachelet, Eduardo Frei, de Chile, Jorge Quiroga de Bolivia y Vicente Fox, de México. (AP Photo/Roberto Candia) Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - César Gaviria.jpg| Los ex presidentes César Gaviria Trujillo y Alfonso López Michelsen fueron algunos de los invitados a la ceremonia de posesión del presidente Álvaro Uribe. El colombiano César Gaviria - Julio César Turbay.jpg| César Gaviria, Luis Carlos Galán y Julio César Turbay. Foto semana.com Belisario Betancur - César Gaviria.jpg| Belisario Betancur y César Gaviria. Foto: Daniel Reina César Gaviria - Virgilio Barco.jpg| En el acto de inauguración de la sede del Banco de la República en Cúcuta el 1 de junio de 1987 aparecen el entonces presidente de Colombia, Virgilio Barco Vargas; César Gaviria Trujillo, Ministro de Hacienda. Foto: Sin fuente encontrada César Gaviria - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Réplica y contra-réplica Samper-Gaviria por el caso Maza Márquez. Foto: caracol Andrés Pastrana - César Gaviria.jpg| Los expresidentes colombianos Andrés Pastrana, César Gaviria y el expresidente de Bolivia Jorge Quiroga. Foto: León Darío Peláez/SEMANA Álvaro Uribe - César Gaviria.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria Trujillo arremetió en contra de su homólogo Álvaro Uribe Vélez, luego de convertirse en el jefe de la campaña de Juan Manuel Santos. César Gaviria - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Santos y Gaviria, ¿en tiempos mejores? Foto: Campaña 'Juan Manuel Santos presidente' César Gaviria - Iván Duque.jpg| Iván Duque se reunió con el expresidente César Gaviria. Foto: FM Ecuador * Ver César Gaviria - Sixto Durán-Ballén.jpg| Sixto Durán Ballén y César Gaviria en la reunión para la firma del acuerdo para preservar el medio ambiente. Foto. Archivo / EL COMERCIO César Gaviria - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Dr. César Gaviria, Secretario General de la OEA, Lucio Gutiérrez, Presidente del Ecuador, Patricio Zuquilanda, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Ecuador. Fotos/Photos: Roberto Ribeiro - OEA/OAS Paraguay * Ver César Gaviria - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| El secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA), Cesar Gaviria, se logró un acuerdo: Oviedo iba a deponer su intención golpista y aceptaría su pase a retiro como general, a cambio de ser nombrado ministro de Defensa en el gabinete de Wasmosy. ultimahora Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - César Gaviria.jpg| OAS Secretary General César Gaviria meets with President of Peru Alberto Fujimori at the OAS headquarters. September 28, 2000. Photo: Roberto Ribeiro - OAS. Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| El secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA), César Gaviria, se reunió este martes en Lima con el presidente Valentín Paniagua para dar por culminada la gestión que realizó el organismo hemisférico en favor de la democracia de Perú. CARACOL RADIO 16/01/2001 - 15:18 h. CET Alejandro Toledo - César Gaviria.jpg| César Gaviria, Secretario General de la OEA, recibe a Alejandro Toledo, candidato a la presidencia de Perú 28 de abril de 2000. Foto de Roberto Ribeiro Alan García - César Gaviria.jpg| El expresidente de Perú Alan García (i) y el expresidente de Colombia, César Gaviria (d) hablan este jueves 6 de marzo de 2014, durante el "Foro Alianza del Pacífico: Diálogo y Crecimiento para la Región", en Bogotá (Colombia). EFE Uruguay * Ver César Gaviria - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| En la foto, de izquierda a derecha, el Ex presidente del Uruguay, Luis Alberto Lacalle; el Secretario General de la OEA, César Gaviria. Foto de Roberto Ribeiro César Gaviria - Jorge Batlle.jpg| El Presidente de la República Dr. Jorge Batlle se entrevistó en Washington con el Secretario General de la OEA, César Gaviria, con quien departió sobre temas de actualidad. Posteriormente, el Dr. Batlle fue entrevistado para la revista “Foro de las Américas”, de la OEA. Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay - Secretaría de Prensa y Difusión Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - César Gaviria.jpg| Gaviria, Carlos Andrés Pérez y Salinas de Gortari: personajes de un continente dramático corroído por la corrupción y el abuso. Caretas.pe César Gaviria - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Photos from the Inaugural Session (At head table from left to right, Ambassador Christopher Thomas, Assistant Secretary General; Cesar Gaviria, OAS Secretary General, Rafael Caldera, President of Venezuela; and Miguel Angel Burelli Rivas, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Venezuela). Photo: Organization of American States César Gaviria - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Gaviria deja a Venezuela en limbo. AP.BBC Fuentes Categoría:César Gaviria